jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Andro/Archiv2
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite [[Bild:Tc-14.jpg|thumb|left|'I'm TC-14 at your service.']] „Wenn ihr Fragen, Bemerkungen oder Anregungen habt, dann schreibt einfach.“ Bild:;-).gif ---- Hallo Andro! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Andro!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Finwe Disku 12:54, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ---- Auch von mir ein Herzliches Willkommen in der Jedipedia! Bei Fragen kannst du dich auch an mich wenden. Darth Tobi 13:34, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Rechtschreibung Hallo Andro !! Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du einen Rechtschreibfehler auf deiner Benutzerseite gemacht hast. Unter der Abteilung Filme hast du so geschrieben: "Wie können diese primitive''s'' Bärchen nur gegen die Sturmtruppen des Imperiums gewinnen." Der Satz lautet aber so: "Wie können diese primitive''n'' Bärchen nur gegen die Sturmtruppen des Imperiums gewinnen." Ich hoffe es war die eine Hilfe!! MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 12:34, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Abstimmungen Hallo, ich werde mich in nächster Zeit nicht mehr an Wahlen zu lesenswerten oder exzelenten Artikeln beteiligen. Grund: Es steht im Regelwerk, dass 50 Edits vorhanden sein müssen, um an den Wahlen teilzunehmen. Also auch jene, die an der Benutzerseite vorgenommen wurden. Jetzt nehmen sich Nicht-Admins das Recht, mich von der Abstimmung auszuschliessen, weil ich "keine 50 Edits im Artikel-Namensraum" habe. Dann finde ich, sollen die Regeln für die Berechtigung dort teilzunehmen klarer gestaltet werden. Andro 11:20, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Weil das ein Zusatz zu dieser Regel ist, der auch schon besprochen und diskutiert wurde... kannst glaub ich bei Lesenswertwahl nachlesen. Es geht halt darum, dass es benutzer gab/gibt, welche halt als erstes auf ihrer Benutzerseite rumgefummelt haben und dann wirklich 50 Edits allein nur auf der Benutzerseite erreicht haben. Und das soltle nicht der Sinn des ganzen sein. Ursprünglich eingeführt um Wahlmanipulationen zu vermeiden, ist von mir vorgeschlagen worden dies noch zu modifizieren, da Benutzerseiten-Only Bearbeiter noch nichts beigetragen haben, und man es somit irgendwie auch als Wahlmanipulation begreifen kann. Es sollten halt nur leute abstimmen können die auch am Projekt interessiert sind... und nicht nur an sich selbst. --Modgamers 11:27, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :PS: Du soltlest das auf der Seite ansprechen wo das Problem auftritt... weil sonst kann es sein, dass dein Schriftstück untergeht. --Modgamers 11:28, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Gut, ich möchte diese Regel ja nicht infrage stellen. Nur sollte man das etwas klarer anmerken. ::PS. Ich will dieses Thema nicht groß aufbauschen; deshalb kann es ruhig hier stehen bleiben. --Andro 12:14, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) Belgien? Hallo mein Freund. Aus Belgien also.. Die Jedipedia wird ja bezüglic ihrer Unserschaft immer internationaler. Aber seit wann sapricht man in Belgien Deutsch? Ich dachte, die sprechen da französisch?^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:24, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Hallo. Nett, dass mal jemandem aufgefallen ist, dass ich aus Belgien komme ;-). Nun, in Belgien gibt es 3 offizielle Landessprachen: Niederländisch, Französisch und Deutsch (wobei Deutsch nur von ± 72.000 von 10 Mio. Einwohnern gesprochen wird – also eine Minderheit, die ganz im Osten von Belgien liegt. Dieses Gebiet gehörte einst zum Deutschen Reich. Siehe: Ostbelgien.). Gruß Andro 18:33, 25. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Edit: Andro 21:06, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bild (FanArt) hochladen Ich habe eben 100px diesen Banner, den ich selbst erstellt habe, hochgeladen. Leider merkte ich zu spät, dass dieser zu weit nach unten geht (also der weisse, leere Bereich unterhalb). Soweit kein Problem: Ich habe es angepasst, unter einem anderen Namen auf dem PC gespeichert und auf "eine neuere Version" dieses Bild hochgeladen. Nun anstatt dieses Bild zu übernehmen, wurde einfach das zu lange Bild genommen und auf diese Größe zerquetscht. Hat jemand einen Lösungsvorschlag? Schonmal danke – Andro Disku 22:20, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, das muss gelöscht und neu hochgeladen werden. MfG - Cody 22:23, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Das könnte eine Lösung sein Bild:;-).gif, aber ich warte noch, falls jemand anderes noch eine Idee hat. – Andro Disku 23:01, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Zumindest bei mir hat das mit dem neue Version hochladen immer Probleme gemacht und ich schlage dir vor, einfach auf Cody zu hören;-) Darth Tobi 13:42, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Ähm, Ando? ich glaub dein Bild mit dme Klonkrieger ganz oben ist ein wenig zu groß geraten Bild:;-).gif. Ein bisschen kleiner wäre besser. Du kannst es ja mit Vorschau zeigen testen wann es gut ist. Gruß, tryteyker 15:29, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das kann sein, weil ich habe einen ziemlich breiten Bildschirm und da passt das super; werde es aber trotzdem kleiner machen. Danke für den Hinweis. -- Andro Disku 15:53, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) Youtube-Links Kann es sein, dass die Youtube-Links zur Zeit nicht funktionnieren? Weil bei mir kommt dann nur eine weiße Fläche ... – Andro Disku 22:10, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Wo denn zum Beispiel? MfG Ilya 22:13, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ich mache mal ein Beispiel: Wenn ich das eingebe: Yoda ruft im Altersheim an, kommt nur das: Yoda ruft im Altersheim an (ich sehe jedenfalls nur weiß – ich weiss ja nicht, ob's bei euch anders ist...) – Andro Disku 22:16, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Stimmt. Du musst das auch anders machen.. XQKiHz9Gh0Q& So... Du musst den hinteren Teil des youtube Links so eifügen... Ilya 22:24, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET)